Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part II
'Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part I ' is the second of a two part episode, alongside Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part I. It is episode fifty-two of Hero: 108, and the final episode of season 1. Plot In First Squad's briefing room, Commander ApeTrully's voice comes over the intercom, telling them that HighRoller has been spotted and instructing them to come to the air force hangar. Outside, HighRoller, the zebras, and Bearstomp have arrived with the Black Dragon . Within Big Green base, all are alarmed by the presence of the dragon, knowing not a way to defeat it. Only Woo is unfazed, as he does not believe in dragons on account of science. He proceeds to demonstrate his invention to those gathered, but has difficulty in making the cube shift. Mighty Ray assists him, but ends up playing with the device himself, creating several fusions. The heroes then realize that they can create their own dragon like this, and do so by fusing Snake King, Crocodile King, two hens, and Deer King. Now armed with its own dragon, Big Green's hangar door opens and releases the makeshift dragon, which attacks with Crocodile King's sunbeams. It is quickly revealed that the Black Dragon is fake: it is a puppet supported by eagles concealed by smoke. High Roller's entire group is forced into a retreat, but is brought to the ground and bound with ropes. The fusion dragon is returned to normal, but Mighty Ray again takes Woo's cube, and, in his Mr. Comedy persona, begins to entertain the Big Green force by fusing High Roller's troops into various oddities. The last of these oddities, the 12 Eyed Striped Dumbat, however, is huge and well armed. Only Woo realizes the danger, but it is too late; the dumbat, controlled pimarily by High Roller's mind, snatches the cube so that High Roller may keep the powerful body. It also snatches Mighty Ray, Sonia, and Jumpy, then takes flight. The air force rallies in response, with Lin Chung on Rosefinch's plane. The captured members of First Squad manage to escape, and make their way on top of the monstrosity, where they begin to attack its many heads. Using Bearstomp's arm as a tongue, High Roller manages to defeat them by eating them. Bearstomp's head then shields the dumbat in an enormous snot bubble. Lin Chung and the Air Force conclude that they must penetrate the bubble. They attempt this with the crossbow technique, but fail. Lin Chung then proposes that they try again, this time with him on the plane. This is carried out, and Lin Chung uses the additional speed to strike at the bubble with his staff, bursting it and hitting the dumbat inside with enough force to shatter it back into the original bodies that formed it. After a hasty retreat by High Roller and his forces, Woo addresses his invention. He proceeds to destroy it, believing it to be too dangerous. Lin Chung compliments the wisdom of this decision. Trivia *Woo claims that science proves that dragons do not exist. It is later revealed that they actually do exist. *When Lin Chung joins with the air force to free the rest of First Squad, he simply throws his normal hat behind him in favor of an air force cap. *The zebras' manes resemble axe heads when they are combined in the dumbat configuration. They took this appearance once before, in Scorpion Castle. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes